Trip to Virginia
by NuhaXGoode
Summary: Cammie and her two brothers are all moving to Virginia without any parents. Cammie never opened up to any friends in D.C. but will that all change in Virginia with a certain neighbor?
1. We're Moving

My name is Cammie Morgan.

I currently live in D.C.

I was just told my siblings and I were gonna move to Virginia by my mom.

Anyways I'm in my room right now with my younger brother Alex. My twin brother grant, whose older than me by 5 minutes, is in his room packing.

"Will mommy be coming with us to Wirginia?", my 5 year old brother asks.

"No Alex she won't. I'm sorry", I tell him.

I feel so bad for Alex and what he has to go through. My dad passed away when he was only 2 years old. My mom is basicaly dead in the inside after his death. She

turned into a workoholic and basically forgot about us...

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Tell me what you'd want to happen in the story.**

 **Theshortie8: Thanks and I'll be updating soon**


	2. New house

"Cammie are you done packing?",yelled Grant from his room.

"Yeah, I'm done packing! I just have to pack Alex's suitcase. Can you maybe help?", I yelled back.

I got no reply from him so I figured he probably went to the kitchen to eat again.

* * *

2 hours later - All the Packing is finished

Right now I'm sitting in the airplane in a row in front of Grant and Alex. I have so many thoughts going on inside my head. So I'm basically making a list inside my head

with all these thoughts. Weird, yes I know.

1\. Mom left a message saying we'd have the house to ourselves, well besides the maids she insisted on us having.

2\. I wish mom would be the loving, caring, sweet woman she was before dad's death.

3\. Even though mom is basically dead in the inside she's been doing a lot of stuff that I'm not proud of.

4\. I hope I make real friends unlike my D.C. friends.

5\. I hope the school is good.

6\. Grants snores loud!

"Sir please wake. We will be arriving soon", I heard the attendant tell Grant. Then I heard some giggling.

Can my brother stop flirting for once! Especially since he sitting right next to Alex. I don't want Alex to be influenced by him.

Don't get me wrong I love grant so much. He's always been there for me when times were rough, but when he's not the caring brother he's the flirting, irritating jock.

Plus Alex should have his own personality. Since Alex was 2 my mom practically abandoned us, so we had to take of Alex all by ourselves. We fed him, changed his

diaper, potty trained him, took him to preschool, and practically raised him. Anyways its time for us to go.

* * *

Time Skip to the house

"Oh my gosh! I love this house so so much!", gushed the excited Alex.

"I know. I can get the man cave I've always wanted",said Grant talking to himself.

"This house is beautiful", I said to myself.

We all ran upstairs to choose a room for ourselves. The doorbell rang so I rushed downstairs to see who it is.

"Hello Mam. Are you Cammie Morgan?",asked the man at the door.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?", I asked.

"Your mother Rachel Morgan sent my men and I here to set all the furniture up.", he told me.

"Ok we will be out in just a minute.", I told him.

"Grant! Alex! Come on down. We are going to Panera for dinner!", I shouted.

* * *

Time Skip to Panera

"Mommy I want mac n' cheese please", Alex said. Ever since my mom left for her so called "business trips" and Alex was only 2 he started calling me mommy.

At first it was a little uncomfortable but I have gotten used to it. "Sure Alex sweetie. Just a minute", I told Alex.

"Grant go with Alex and find a table for us.", I told Grant.

"Ok little sis", Grant said.

It was finally my turn to order and lets just say I caught a glimpse of the back of one of the worker's head and his voice was so hot. I know your thinking that catching a

glimpse of the back of someone's head is nothing, but I felt something towards him.

"How may I help you", the guy at the cash register asked.

"Hi. Can I have one Mac n' Cheese, a cream of broccoli soup, and a Mediterranean sandwich with a tomato soup?", I said.

"Sure just wait over there in the mean time",he told me.

* * *

We were in Grant's Ferrari on the way home from Panera. I saw a car pull up into the neighbor's house as well.

When we got out of the car Alex decided to say hi to a girl his age coming up from the backyard, but me being the older sister I am had to go with him.

"HI", said the neighbor 5 year old girl.

"hey, I'm Alex. What's your name?", Alex asked politely.

"I'm Maddie. Who that?", she asked pointing to me.

"Oh thats mommy",he replied back.

I was hoping Alex would say Cammie instead of mommy but he's my little brother and I'll go with whatever he has to say.

"Your pretty", Maddie said to me.

"Than..."

"Maddie get inside. Oh why hello. Who may you two be?", asked a woman whose most probably Maddie's mother.

"Im Cammie and this is my brother Alex.", I told her.

* * *

 **Hey guys I updated again hoping I'd get more reviews. Anyways tell me what you think. PM me.**


	3. Before meeting the neighbors

**Last time...**

"Maddie get inside. Oh why hello. Who may you two be?", asked a woman whose most probably Maddie's mother.

"Im Cammie and this is my brother Alex.", I told her.

* * *

"Its almost dinner time, so would you two like to come over",asked Maddie's mother.

"We actually just had dinner."

"Oh but you can come over at 7 to hangout with the kids", she replied.

"That would be great. We will be there. Bye!"

"See you then darling", she shouted over her shoulder.

I grabbed Alex's hand and rushed back home.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

 _Ugh what to wear what to wear. I want to make a good impression._

Basically Cammie spent 20 minutes in her closet trying to figure out what to wear and she wasn't doing

a good job seeing as her whole closet floor was filled with her recently unpacked clothing.

 _Oooh this looks nice._

It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a crop top from forever 21 with the word #Selfie on it.

 _I'll just wear black converse high tops with this outfit and I guess I could do a little makeup._

She wore mascara and eyeliner thinking maybe there'd be an older sibling her age at their house.

 _Oh shit...its 7:03. Just need to get Alex and...omg where's Grant?!_

"Grant! Where are you?" _, Cammie yelled._

She got no reply so she decided to call him.

1 ring..2 ring..3 rings... _Damn it Grant answer the damn phone already!_

 _"Hello",_ grant said.

"Grant finally you picked up! Where are you?"

" _Oh I'm at the movies with a couple of people going to our school. Their names are Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick,_

 _and there's one more but he's not here right now"_

 _"_ Ok thats great and all but just leave a note next time ok. You had me worried. Anyways Alex and I are going to

the neighbors house to hang out. Ugh I'm late. Bye."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you guys think! Don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time...**

" _Oh I'm at the movies with a couple of people going to our school. Their names are Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick,_

 _and there's one more but he's not here right now"_

 _"_ Ok thats great and all but just leave a notes next time ok. You had me worried. Anyways Alex and I are going to

the neighbors house to hang out. Ugh and I'm late. Bye."

* * *

 **Time skip to the neighbor's door**

 **Cammie's POV**

"Alex, next time ring the doorbell only once please"

Before Alex had time to reply back the door opened by a DROP DEAD HOT SMEXY GUY

 **Zack's POV**

I was supposed to go to the movies with my friends and meet with a new teen in town

named Grant, but my mom told me to stay home at late notice.

She was about to tell me why but then the door bell rang like 30 times, and like any normal

person I went to answer it.

OMG let me just say the girls in Virginia are okayish, but this girl in front of me was like

an angel sent down from heaven.

So I put on my goode charm for any girl to fall in love with muah.

 **Cammie's Pov**

Ok never mind!

Now he has annoying hot smirk on. I know guys like him. Players are what they are.

"You like what you see?",the guy in front of me asked.

His voice...*Blush*...

Then I realized what he said and before I could reply Maddie came up to me and gave me

a big bear hug.

Then gave Alex a mighty big hug which lasted way longer then mine.

"Alex come inside I wanna show you my toys and my room and stuff",Maddie said to Alex

while grabbing his hand to lead the way.

"Cammie I'm glad you were able to make it. Zack show her to your room", tells me.

 **To be continued...**

 **If you review I'll give you a pet unicorn! Just Kidding! If i had a pet unicorn I'd keep it**

 **all to myself. ;P**

 **But please do review!**

 **Question: Whats cheesy?**

 **Answer: Cheese**

 **Question: Whats Corny?**

 **Answer: My Jokes! (My cousin told me this as an answer the other day lol)**


End file.
